cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Theron
|enemies = Mia, Butch, Hornhead, Armando, Parker and Terrence, Vincenzo, Broderick, Hornie, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Doctor Frederick, Frederick's shadow, Shadow Animals, Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Jose de la Xolo, Preston, Copy Cat, Evil King Matthew, Bud and Lou, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Evil King Matthew's servants|likes = His family, burritos, Sadie, Matthew and his heroism, his daughter's safety, true love, hanging out with his friends, The Hyena Show, jokes, protecting his family and friends, music, romance, singing, dancing, video game characters,|dislikes = Rebecca in danger, seeing Rebecca and Matthew sad, Mia and her cruelty, death, murder, evil magic, selfishness, his friends or family being threatened, Mad Dog (formerly), Hard Drive, silver (as a werewolf), Jose harassing his wife,|powers = Physical strength, speed, immorality, martial arts,|weapons = Fists,|fate = Gives Matthew his trust and watches Rebecca, Matthew Rebecca and the others dance and sing to the song September and cheers for them (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; Lovestruck) Plays Ping Pong with Sadie after Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed (Video Game Life) Goes back to Pencilville to celebrate after Matthew defeats the Eraser and saves Pencilville (Draw It) Comes to Matthew’s ceremony after he defeats Professor Whiskers and saves the kids (The North Wooten) Helps his friends and family in any way he can (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)|affiliations = The Davis-Wootens}}'''Theron Davis '''is the husband of Sadie Davis, father of Rebecca, supporting character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and in the films. Background Personality Theron is a loving and caring father to his beloved daughter, Rebecca. He's a protective and loyal husband to his beautiful wife, Sadie. Theron is very knowledgeable about romance especially when Rebecca was having a hard time finding true love especially since her breakup with her ex-boyfriend. Theron is extremely sympathetic because when Rebecca told him that Mia cheated on Matthew and he felt sorry for him. Since he has a caring heart, he cares for people, he hasn't even met. Theron loves his family, friends, romance, jokes, working out and fixing cars. When there aren't any situations with his friends or family, he's playful, fun-loving, optimistic and humorous. Theron has a dry sense of humor when he makes up jokes for his friends or family. He can be very funny when he acts a little bit clumsy. Theron has a brother-like relationship with Gulo Vinalay and Robert Wooten. He knew them ever since high school. After Robert's death, Gulo was Theron's only brother-like friend. But on occasions, he hangs out with Matthew. When there's a situation, Theron is protective, forceful, no-nonsense and serious. Physical Appearance Theron is a muscular and tall man with a dark complexion. He has black curly medium hair along with a goatee. He wears a blue polo shirt with grey jeans and a black belt. When he's working as a mechanic, he wears a green auto shop uniform Appearances Lovestruck Theron is seen having dinner with his wife, Sadie and his daughter, Rebecca. She noticed that Rebecca was feeling sad, so he wondered what was wrong with her. Rebecca told her parents that she wanted to find true love but she couldn't because Matthew already had a girlfriend and she couldn't do a thing about it. Theron told Rebecca that when he was her age, he was nervous about asking Sadie on a date. He was afraid that she would say no but when Theron had the guts, he asked Sadie out and she said yes. Theron was telling Rebecca to never give up because there's always someone for you. After Mia cheated on Matthew, Rebecca told her parents about it. Theron and Sadie felt very sorry for Matthew. Rebecca was wondering what could she do to help him. Theron suggested that she take Matthew on a date since he doesn't have a girlfriend. Before Rebecca went on her date, she asked her parents if she looks good in the dress and Theron said she looks wonderful. He and Sadie wished Rebecca luck on her date. When Matthew dropped Rebecca back at her house, Rebecca asked him if he's okay without Mia and Matthew said that he's okay because he's with the right girl. After he said that, Rebecca told her parents about it and Theron was glad that they had a great time. Matthew then called Rebecca to ask her if they can spend the entire afternoon tomorrow. Rebecca then asked if they can do it at the house, so Matthew can meet her parents and Theron said yes. When Matthew got to Rebecca's house, he was early and he decided to wait. He saw Theron having a hard time fixing the TV, so he decided to help him by giving some helpful tips on it. The helpful tips helped Theron fixed the TV and he was surprised that Matthew knew a lot about mechanics. He even gave Sadie tips on how to fix her cheese souffle. Theron liked Matthew since he was a good help to him and his wife. After Butch and Mia decided to kill Matthew and Rebecca, they acquired help from Hornhead. Hornhead's son, Hornie kidnapped Rebecca and took her to his lair where she was going to be killed. Theron and Sadie knew nothing about this until they saw it on the news. They then went to Hornhead's lair to help Matthew and his friends rescue their daughter from danger. While Matthew and Butch were fighting in a laser sword fight, Theron decided to help Matthew by distracting Butch. But the distracting angered Butch and he attempted to kill Theron by stabbing him. Matthew then pushed Theron out of the way where he got stabbed painfully. Theron was surprised that Matthew gave up his life just to rescue him. After Butch and Mia's defeat, Theron was glad that Matthew was okay and thanked him for saving his life. After Theron realized that Matthew is both brave and protective of his daughter, he gave his trust to Matthew when Rebecca wanted to stay with Matthew. He wasn't even worried about his daughter's life because he knows that Matthew will protect her. Theron is last seen at the talent show along with Sadie where Matthew, Rebecca and the others are singing and dancing to the song, "September." Once the song was over, Theron and Sadie were cheering for Matthew, Rebecca and the others. Video Game Life Theron serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was last seen playing Ping-Pong with Sadie. Draw It Theron serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after the Eraser's death. He got Rebecca's text message and went to the Pencil Pointers Factory to make sure that they were okay and they were thanks to Matthew. He then joins the celebration of Matthew saving Pencilville by going back there to celebrate. The North Wooten Theron serves as a supporting character in the film. When the kids were disappearing rapidly, he and Gulo went to the Dog Detective Agency seeing if they can investigate and they could. They weren't seen until the kids were turned into monsters and were attempting to kill Theron and Gulo. Just before they could, Charles and the others rescued them by using the antidote. He then helps others by turning the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Theron is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the kids from Whiskers' evil plan. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Theron serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Theron's physical appearance bears a striking resemblance to Tui Waialiki from Disney's Moana. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Grandparents Category:Draw It characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Mechanics Category:Animated Characters Category:Royalty Category:Singing Characters Category:Nobility Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:African-American characters Category:Wise characters Category:Protagonists Category:Businesspeople